Goodbye, old friend
by Bumble2Bee
Summary: Un estornudo de descuido hace que mi razón se estinga por completo. Sin dejar rastro, el hilo de vida que le quedaba a mi amigo estaba por desaparecer del mapa. One shot. (Yottsu)


**Un estornudo de descuido hace que mi razón se estinga ****por completo. Sin dejar rastro, el hilo de vida que le quedaba a mi amigo estaba por desaparecer del mapa. El dolor es agudo, y la desesperación aumenta con él. El camino de esas bastas y gruesas lágrimas resbalan por la ladera de su mejilla. Completamente destrozado, completamente herido. Natsu abraza a su amigo, impotente, desgarrado… No existe palabra u oración que pueda describir ese ardiente deseo de venganza; a la vez de dolor y vacío. Hoy dos vidas se han desparramado por el suelo, como un vaso de leche al derramarse por la mesa. Dos amigos, dos hermanos, padre e hijo…, nunca mejor dicho, porque él fue el padre de ese gato azul. Directa o indirectamente él lo cuidó antes de nacer, y le enseñó como sobre vivir. Le ofreció la amistad más sincera y se preocupó por él como si fuese su bien más preciado. Puedo suponer que eso es ser un padre. Pensar que todo es mi culpa, pensar que todo se ha acabado y escuchar los gritos desesperados de ese chico pelirosa, es el motivo por el cual me derrumbo ante el mundo. Ese fatídico momento en el que su vida terminó por una afilada arma invisible. Solo por no vigilarlo, ese insignificante descuido fue el motivo por el cual lo atacaron por la espalda. Ese insignificante momento en el que su sangre corrió sobre su suave pelaje, ese único instante, destrozó la vida de tres personas en concreto. Por no hablar de Lisanna, por no hablar Charle, por no hablar de Natsu, y no nombrar a las inumerables personas que amaban a ese gatito, fan del pescado, mencionaré que ese no era un destino justo. Un vil y vacío de alma filo de espada no podía haberse movido solo. Alguien sin duda lo manejaba como un títere, como un trapo. Ese es el misterio, el quién fue capaz de matar a Happy, y aunque suene redundante, él se llevó la felicidad de todos los del gremio. Tal y como vino, se fue… Dudo que vuelva tan fácilmente, sobre todo para ese padre huérfano. Sus padres, Igneel, Happy… Ya no estaban, ¿y quien le quedaba entonces? Tengo la respuesta a eso. Ese chico pelirosa había olvidado una cosa… El gremio fue, es y será su familia. Los buenos momentos rebosan, los malos también, pero gracias a ellos hemos hecho nuevos y buenos amigos… Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus, entre otros más. Realmente esos enfrentamientos "rivales" han valido la pena. Gray se reencontro con su casi hermano Lyon, Erza con sus mejores amigos y familia… Unos lazos profundos nos unen y sostienen como raíces en la tierra. La alegría de uno es la alegría de todos, la tristeza de uno es la tristeza de todos. Somos una gran familia, ante las adversidades, ante las alegrías, ante el dolor, ante la "huerga"… Y si, es verdad. La muerte de uno, es la muerte de todos, pero realmente podemos interpretar esa información de dos maneras. La primera: Debemos agachar la cabeza, esta vida no tiene sentido ni lógica. ¿Si él murió, porqué no te puede pasar a ti también? No vale la pena… En cambio la segunda… ¿Y que pasaría si nos levantáramos? Cuando caemos al suelo no nos quedamos eternamente en él. Podemos aprender cosas de las desgracias, corregir errores y evitar cometerlos en un futuro. No hay mal que por bien no venga. El mundo esta lleno de oportunidades, solo hace falta verlas con claridad, y si las ves borrosas, ve al oculista, a que te recete unas gafas. Aunque suene estúpido, así es. ¿De que te sirve el lamentarte por un error? Envenenas poco a poco tu alma, hasta consumirla. La partida de alguien es una etapa que todo el mundo cruza en algún momento. Unos más pronto, otros más bien tarde, pero es un proceso. La muerte de una persona cercana es dolorosa, sí, pero no debes olvidar que ay fuera hay más personas como ella que también merecen vivir, porque si todos viviésemos eternamente, el mundo se nos quedaría pequeño. **

**Mis padres fallecieron, pero no me quedé sola, ¡al contrario! Todas las personas del gremio son mi familia. Las que se fueron, las que son y las que vendrán. Yo alcé la cabeza, me puse las gafas y encontré esa nueva oportunidad. Ella se llama Fairy Tail, pero me gusta más llamarla Familia. **


End file.
